The present invention relates to a textile steamer for steaming a continuously advancing fabric, and having provision for the rapid wash down of the interior components of the steamer between fabric steaming operations.
In many textile fabric processing operations, such as dyeing, scouring, or bleaching, it is conventional to continuously advance a fabric web through a steam chamber in order to treat the fabric. For example, in continuous open width dyeing, the steaming operation is required in order to complete the reduction of the dyestuff and to cause the dye to fix onto the fabric. Prior textile steamers of the described type are typically composed of a plurality of guide rollers arranged in two horizontal rows, and so that the fabric is threaded among the rollers in vertical runs.
As will be apparent, the guide rollers of the steamer become contaminated with the particular dye or other chemicals which have been applied to the fabric, and it is thus necessary to clean the guide rollers between production operations. Such cleaning is presently conducted by an operator entering into the chamber through a side door, and then manually cleaning the rollers with a hose while standing or sitting on the lower row of rollers. This is an uncomfortable and labor intensive operation. It has not been considered feasible to add water spray nozzles adjacent the rollers, since the pipes and nozzles tend to collect condensate and drip onto the fabric during normal operation, resulting in permanent water spots on the fabric.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a textile steamer of the described type, and wherein the steamer incorporates an internal system for providing the rapid wash down of the interior components of the steamer between fabric steaming operations, and which avoids the disadvantages and limitations of the present cleaning processes as described above.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a textile steamer of the described type, and wherein the steamer incorporates an internal water cleaning system for permitting the wash down of the guide rollers between fabric steaming operations, and which avoids the risk of water dripping from the cleaning system onto the fabric during normal operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a textile steamer which avoids the necessity of having an operator enter the steamer chamber to effect cleaning, but which is designed to permit the operator to readily enter the steamer if desired for periodic inspection or repair as may be required.